The present invention relates to disc storage cases which are employed for the storage and transport of round data discs, such as optically readable video discs and digital circuit discs known as CDs, and more particularly to that device which receives and retains the circular disc onto a substantially planar panel for retaining the disc against axial and radial movement during shipment and storage.
Various devices are known in which compact disc products are packaged for display and for protection of the compact disc or CD during its lifetime. Generally these cases or containers contain a disc holding panel which is mounted between a lid and a base, the disc holding panel containing means for receiving and retaining the circular disc on one surface thereof.
Various arrangements of this type have been proposed for retaining a CD disc in a storage device, many of which have proved successful and are to be found in the marketplace today. The primary objective of each of these devices is to support the disc at its central opening against both radial and axial movement in the event of a sudden shock produced during shipping or handling by the user. Additionally, it is highly desirable to manufacture the disc retaining device of a plastic material which is transparent, for display purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disc storage device for receiving and retaining a circular disc which is effective to maintain the disc in position during transport and storage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage device for receiving and retaining a circular disc, such as a CD, which may be manufactured of a transparent plastic, such as polystyrene which is economical to construct.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transparent plastic device of lower cost than other transparent plastic devices and which is less breakable and will support the CDs if the device is dropped on one of its sides.